The Element Of Surprise
by Dark-Wizarding-Pirate
Summary: When two friends go for a boat ride they end up being caught by Davy Jones....
1. A Not So Relaxing Day

**Authors note: I am redoing this chapter so it is more detailed.....Enjoy:)**

During a warm night in Cape Cod to Pirates Of The Caribbean loving friends are about to watch there favorite movie...

"Hey Emily?"A 13 year old blond haired girl waring a Potc shirt and black pants asked her friend.

"Yea Mikayla" Said Emily a 14 year old girl with black hair with red streaks in it with an Atreyu shirt on witch was her favorite band and a pair of Potc pajama pant on.

"Do you think that Davy Jones is cheating in this game?" Mikayla asked while chugging a root beer in one gulp.

They were at the part of the movie when Will challenges Davy Jones to liars dice.

"No I think he plays this game so much that he can beat anyone" She said as she watched Will sneak into the captains cabin.

"So when do we have to get up tomorrow?" Mikayla asked

"I'd say around seven in the morning so we can help my dad get the stuff on the boat"

"Aww but thats so early" she whines.

"well do you want to get in the ocean and get a spot at Washburngs island or not?"I say as I try to fight the urge to yawn.

"ugh fine but I am so throwing your ass in the water"

"HA good luck with that....its already three in the morning we should go to bed" I say as my eyes start to feel very tired. I look over and find that Mikayla is already asleep.

"wow that's sad" I say as I get up to turn of the tv. As soon as I hit the couch I pass out.

Acouple hours later and i can here my dads loud foot steps coming down the stairs. Mikayla must have heard it to becouse the next thing I hear is..

"AHHHHH BOMB DUCK AND COVER!" she yells as she throws a pillow over her head.

"and that's even sadder" I mutter.

"Emily, Mikayla get up and help me load the boat" He says as he goes outside.

"common mikayla get up before my mom comes down"I say as i drag her out of the bed.

After at least a half an hour of loading stuff on the boat we Finlay get to leave.

"yea lets get the hell out of here!" Mikayla yells.

A quick ten minute ride and were at the docks. My mom and dad get the boat in the water and we head for the island.

Once were in the bay Mikayla and me take out our ipods and listen to music. Mikayla is watching the other boats go by and I am looking at the water when something catches my eye. It looks like a fish but not so much..it has barnacles on it and it has what looks like an almost human face. I lean in closer and see that its a rockfish....'that's weird it kinda looks like..no thats not possible..is it?' I am so engrossed with this creature that I fail to notice the island getting closer. 'maybe I'm just going crazy there's no way that this fish is Jimmy-'

"EMILY!!" mikayla screams in my ear.

"woman whats the matter with you?!" I yell as I rub my ear.

"were here pay attention!" She mocks me.

"ohhhh screw you" I sass at her.

"ok can we just get in the water before your mom and dad make us unload the damn boat?!"

I smirk as I remember all the times me and mikaylawould jump of the boat and swim to the other side of the island before they could tell us to unload the boat, it was even more fun when we didn't tell them that we were going, And judging by the evil smile on mikaylas face I could tell that that was exactly what we were going to do. Two splashes were heard as we jumped in.

"OH MY GOD THIS WATER IS FREEZING!!" mikayla yells as she surfaces.

"oh yea you have totally grasped the 'don'tget cought' concept" I say as i swim around.

"shutup Emily lets go" she jokes with me.

after acouple minutes of swimming we get tired. "can we take a rest?" mikayla asks.

"yea I think I can live with that"

we both float in the water for a few minutes when.."mikayla something just touched me!" I say as I freak out.

"it was probably just some seaweed" she says as calm as ever.

"NO it felt like a hand!"

"Emily did you drink something I should know about?" she say jokingly.

"ok I'mgoing back to shore" I say clearly not wanting to stay in the water.

"fine ya big baby" I shoot her an evil glare and we start to swim.

"Emily wait I think I'm stuck" mikayla says in a urgent tone.

"haha mikayla very funny" I didn't want to deal with her jokes at the moment.

"Emily no im not kidding I-" A splash was heard before she finished her sentence. I turned around and she was gone.

"mikayla?....mikayla..."she didn't come up. "MIKAYLA!!!!!!"..nothing. I swam to the spot she was in and felt something grab my leg and what felt like a snake slither up my leg and pull me down.

A few seconds later and I was thrown on a hard surface that was also alittle slimy.

"oww" I said I felt a foot digging into my back and holding me down. I heard another load thud and adjusted my head only to see mikayla landing right next to me.

"hi how was your trip" I say to her only to have the foot on my back dig deeper.

"Emily whats going on?" mikayla whispered to me.

"I dont know?" I wispered back.

"Well-uh look who's decided ter show up" an all to familiar voice said.

Mikayla's eyes widened and my mouth dropped open.

"mikayla?"I whisperd in a scared tone.

"yes" she whispered in the same tone.

"I think I know were we are"

"_The Flying Dutchman_" we said in unison.

* * *

I defiantly like this better :)


	2. Oh Crap!

The offending foot in my back was starting to get on my nerve. I needed to figure out who was holding me down and why the hell we were on the Flying Dutchman!. 'First i gotta figure out if I can get out of this mess'. "Put them in line-uh"....'well say goodbye to that dream'.

Me and Mikayla were rather roughly draged on our feet and and painfully thrusted on our knees next to each other. Finally I could see everyone on the ship and surprisingly enough I new them all. I looked over at Mikayla who was yawning and didn't really seem fazed at all by this situation. I really just looked like I was dying of boredom. The crew seemed to be confused at that.

thunk.

thunk.

thunk.

"oh now the fun starts" Mikayla said which got her a smack on the head from her captor who I recognized as koleniko.

"Well now what do we have here"said that very familiar voice.

I looked up and saw those piercing blue eyes, but I wasn't afraid in fact I was rather excited.

"I am captain D-"

"Davy Jones of the Flying Dutchman"I cut him off and Mikayla laughs.

He gave me a long stare and it felt like he was looking at my soul and said "do you fear-"

"death? do you fear that dark abyss" I cut him off again.

"STOP!-"

"doing that" Mikayla cut him off. Now I couldn't stop laughing and it was my turn to get smacked upside the face by my captor.

"now-uh im sure you know why your here" he said

"no"said Mikayla.

"not really" I replied.

He looked alittle surprised at this and gave me a curios look. And looked at my captor.

"bo'sun haul her to her feet and don't let her move" he said and I was quickly hauled to my feet and held in place.

"so Emily you dont know why your here?" he said.

"how do you know my name?" I said alittle surprised.

"I think the question is who dosn't know your name" he said and made an evil face.

and as quick as lighting he was right next to me and it felt like my head was starting to ache and I was starting to understand. Now I was starting to try and pry myself out of my captors arms and he was starting to have trouble holding me.

"so-uh you do know don't you?" he smiled evilly at me and the pain I'm my head was getting worse and I stopped struggling and saw Mikayla making a grab for her head. apparently she was in the same pain as me.

He saw this and got closer to me and put his good hand above my right eyebrow and the second he did I felt like my head was exploding and I screamed as loud as I could and so was Mikayla. I was thrashing and squirming but I was kept in place by Jimmylegs while Davy Jones was laughing at the pain he was causing. I could feel the blood going down my face and the form of a scar going across my right eye, and the world was spinning and I couldn't tell if I was standing or not. But I could feel the hands that were keeping me in place let go and I slammed on the ground unable to keep myself up but I could here the thinking of Davy's crab leg going in the opposite way towred Mikayla. I quickly reached my hand to my head and swiped some blood off and looked at it. It was blue.

Then everything went black and I heard nothing but a faint scream from mikayla and an evil laugh from Davy Jones.

* * *

YAY I finally updated!...sry about the delay I had a bit of writers block.


	3. The Reason

"So Maccus ye think it really is them?" i heard a voice say.

"ah course I do ye git the scar showed up on the girl didn't it" said Maccus.

"oh fer get it Maccus your not one for conversation" said the voice that I couldn't makeout.

"just keep to your post Clanker, and worn me if the girl wakes" Maccus said clearly annoyed. And I could here footsteps leaving. I decided that it was safe to open my eyes alittle. I could see that I was in the brig and Clanker standing guard. A slight shuffling caught my attention and in the brig next to me I could see Mikaylashifting in her cage. Then Clanker started laughing, and I looked toward him drowsily.

"well well well look who decided ter wake up" he said.

I rolled on my stomach and tried to lift my self up but I couldn't and I fell back down, and this just caused him to laugh even more.

"wait till the captains through with ye lassie" and with that he walked off.

"Emily?" Mikayla said.

"...y-...yea" I stuttered as my head was on fire.

"you ok that scar on your head looks pretty painfull"Mikayla was alittle worried, and I could now see that she looked beaten up but not that bad.

"I-Im" I suddenly gasp in pain as the new scar over my eye starts to burn. "I'm...fine" I finally was able to get out.

_thunk _

_thunk_

_thunk_

Mikayla looks up. "wonder whats gonna happen now?".

"I know what will happen Mikayla and its not pleasant" I said while holding my scar hopping that the pain would stop.

"Emily what is going on why are we here?" She asked.

Davy Jones was getting closer and closer and he wasn't alone there were more footsteps alongside his.

"Mikayla I don't have much time to explain, but as weird as it my sound this is my daydream" I said as fast and quiet as I could.

"what?" she said clearly confused.

I sighed "Ok I have been daydreaming about the same thing everyday for three years now, and this(I point to my scar) Is how it all started"

"Ohh...but you know what going to happen right" she said to me hopefully.

"yes I do...unfortunately" I said as I try to get the dry blood off my face.

"so whats happening?" she asked.

I looked at her and said "I'm about to be tortured"

"y-your what" she stuttered.

There was no time to explain Davy Jones had come and so did Maccus, Clanker, and Jimmylegstrailing behind him. Clanker opened the door to my cell and Maccuscame in.

"rise and shine lassie" he said in a sadistic tone. Maccus grabbed the back of my neck and hauled me to my feet.

Jimmylegs shackled my hands and said "time ter feed the cat" He and Maccus laughed in their evil tone and dragged me out of the brig.

Maccus dragged me out to Davy Jones and he gave me a cold hard stair. I would've done anything to not look at him but I wasn't givinthe privilege because Maccus had a tight grip on my neck. I could tell from the look in his eyes exactly what he was going to do, Maccus quickly let go of my neck and Davy lashed out with his claw and as he did I ducked down and dodged around him. _'that was unnaturally fast'_ I thought.

Now I was in front of Davy and the others, Jimmylegs must of known I was going to run because he took out his whip and lifted it over his head aiming at me. I took the chance and ran for it.

_crack._

I stoped and turned around..he missed.."HA nice aim Jimmy" I mocked him. He scowled at me and darted foreword as I turned and ran for it.

"GET HER" Davy screamed. Maccus, Clanker, and Jimmylegs were now running toward me as I turned the corner. _'what the hell am I doing don't know my way around this bloody ship!'_ I thought as I turned another corner barley missing Jimmylegs' hand. I was going alot faster than normal, and I was feeling allot more different. I was using my instinct to get around the ship and it worked I was on the balcony on the back of the ship and my pursuers were far behind. Picking up speed I rounded the corner and took the turn that leads right back to the brig. I had completely lost the three crew members and I could here the 'prisoner escape' call overhead. I immediately stoped at Mikayla's cell.

"Emily what the hell" she said.

"no time to explain we gatta get out of here" I said in one breath.

"Em im in a cell I-" I held my hand up to silence her.

"just watch....I have a hunch" and with that I poot my hand in front of the lock and moved it in a circle.

_click._

There it was the sound I was hoping for. The cell was unlocked..

Total shock was on her face "Emily how did you do that?"

"one of our powers in my daydream now commonthe entire ship is after me lets get-"

"I FOUND HER!" Maccus screamed.

".....Mikayla?...." "....yes Emily" "RUN FOR IT!!!" and with that we were running at top speed around the corner only to come to a complete stop.

Davy Jones was in front of us with his sword unsheathed and pointed at my throat.


End file.
